Due to technological advancement, manufacturers nowadays have tasks, such as observation, control, measurement and recording, performed by means of advanced electronic apparatuses during a manufacturing process. The electronic apparatuses are each equipped with at least an electrical connector for connecting the electronic apparatuses and transmitting data therebetween. Conventional terminals of an electrical connector are capable of electrical connection and electronic signal transmission but incapable of precluding crosstalk from taking place between terminals. Furthermore, resonance often occurs between the conventional terminals of an electrical connector.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a terminal set of an electrical connector, wherein the terminal set functions as a shield for precluding crosstalk from taking place between terminals and precluding resonance from taking place between terminals.